Sulimerans
Homeworld Sulimer Population centres As Sulimer is made mainly of Islands, roughly the size of Ireland / Britain, most population centres tend to be large coastal towns, with a population of roughly a thousand. There aren’t many large cities, except for the capital city of each nation, of which the largest (Adelphi) has a population of 1 million. Government The governments of Sulimer is a noble elected Monarch (executive government), with a commons elected Parliament (legislative government). Beliefs Organised religion is non-existant on Sulimer, the few Sulimerans who do worship one/some of the gods from Sulimer’s history tends to be for personal reasons. Religious belief is not derided or outlawed, it is more seen in a similar fashion to the modern day Wiccan movement. Professions Sulimeran civilization has developed sufficiently far enough for there to be many different professions, similar to modern day Earth. However, there is no standing military, or arms manufacturing on Sulimer. There is a strong Police and Intelligence presence. Social Classes Their societal structure is similar to regency England, there is a fairly strict class structure. It’s not without the ability to move up but it can be quite hard. Those in the higher classes have certain expectations and responsibilities and proper social etiquette is very strictly observed. Gender roles are fairly equal, the head of the family is decided by temperament and competency rather than gender and families can be made up of any combination of people. It’s your class, rather than your gender, that enforces the kind of roles you take in society. Art/Architecture Sulimeran Architecture tends to be along Regency Era designs, similar to Bath, England. Entertainment is mostly music, dancing and plays. They have books, but not anything comparable to TV. Culinary The main crop of Sulimer is Maize. Wheat is a very uncommon on Sulimer. As such, most food on Sulimer is similar to Mexican & Tex-Mex style foods. The main type of alcohol is Bourbon. Public Works Sulimer has a very effective public health system. Sanitation, clean access to water, and other health positive public works has been the focus of Sulimeran designs. Warfare Warfare on Sulimer is practically non-existent. As such, there is no standing army. There is a very strong Police and Intelligence presence, stemming from the general Sulimeran paranoia about offworld influences. Personalities Sulimerans tend to be very forthright and open with their opinions amongst people of the same social class. This stems from the openness of communication and the general feeling amongst Sulimerans to be unified against external influences. When dealing with people from a different social class, they are more reserved in their communication, but are very respectful of people from different classes (including when moving down the social ladder). This stems from Sulimerans being very aware of the duties and responsibilities of people in different classes to keep society moving forward together. Appearance Many Sulimerans have markings on their face, which are largely ceremonial/cultural, but permanent. They are something akin to a tattoo. They are applied to a child at a ceremony that is something like a christening – a dedication to Sulis. Even atheistic Sulimeran will undergo this procedure as someone who doesn’t wear any markings is seen as strange and untrustworthy – the markings denote your station in life, and the particular colour or pattern is determined by your class. They are removable, in the rare instances where people progress (or, in some circumstances, fall from grace) they are removed and reapplied in another ceremony welcoming the citizen to their new class. People of the class in the local area often attend these ceremonies regardless of any connection to the individual, in order to welcome them to the ‘group’. ---- Technology *Spacefaring: Before the Fall of Sulimer, the Sulimerans had sublight vessels, which they used to mine the nearby asteroid belt. *Colonisers: Before the Fall of Sulimer, the Sulimerans had not travelled outside of their solar system. Since the Fall, and the rediscovery of the Stargate, they have settled on several planets, mainly as refugees. Others have been absorbed into other societies. Kellimar is one of the main Sulimeran settlements, which is growing in size over the last couple of years. *Explorers: Since the Fall of Sulimer, some Sulimerans have decided to explore more of what is out in the Galaxy, and to also try and find allies in reclaiming Sulimer from the Tuchallans Technology comparison *Construction Technology: Roughly similar to 1980’s Earth *Manufacturing Technology: On par with modern day Earth *Biological Technology: Roughly 30-50 years more advanced than Earth. *Transportation Technology: On par with modern day Earth *Communication Technology: Roughly 5-10 years more advanced than Earth. Has access to limited (non-subspace) FTL communication systems. *Energy Technology: Roughly similar to early 2000’s Earth One of the main things which marks Sulimer as being “different to Earth” is their medical knowledge. Due to a mixture of skills and natural elements, Sulimer has conquered most illnesses and medical issues. There is no common cold, cancer is immediately curable, and death from illness is almost unheard of. This mainly has been due to a naturally occurring liquid known as “Aqua Vitae” (Water of Life) which vastly increases the body’s ability to heal itself. There are numerous other benefits from using Aqua Vitae, when it is properly and appropriately prepared. This also contributes to Sulimerans having an average lifespan of 120 years. ---- History Written Sulimeran history starts with the stories of the Court of Sulis, which was the period where the Sulimerans were uplifted by the God Sulis, and their Lords (Minerva, Senua, and Brigantia.). Sulis had seen the plight of the people living on this world, and wept for them. Sulis’ tears washed over the land and sank into the ground, from where the first Springs were found. For an unknown period of time (widely agreed to be 1,500 years), the Sulimerans lived peacefully alongside the Lords of Sulis, and were blessed with protection and good health. Eventually, Sulis fell out of favour with other (unnamed) gods, and was cast out from Sulimer, through the gateway to the heavens. Following the fall of Sulis, there was a “dark ages” for several centuries where several different cults, religions and factions waged war over Sulimer, before eventually the people rose up as one, and united against these dark forces. Since then, the Sulimeran people spread out across the globe, but the desire to remain united kept them together and strong. The threat of outside forces wanting to split the nations of Sulimer apart worked to keep them together, and peaceful. There have been no major wars in the last millennia of recorded history, and a home has always been found for those whose views differ to the nation they currently live in. Recent History The Fall of Sulimer - September 2015 The attack came from a planet in the same solar system as Sulimer (known to the Sulimerans as Hades, actually called Tuchalla), a war-faring people who normally fought amongst themselves, but had recently unified in order to set their sights on the rest of the system. They had a vastly superior army and weapons due to Sulimer’s peaceful nature, and they overran the planet with very little resistance, enslaving the people – at least, those they didn’t kill in the attack. Many Sulimer citizens fled. They did not have much warning that the attack was coming in order to prepare, but they took to any space-faring ships they had available. Several of them were shot down before they left the atmosphere, but as the attackers were focused on conquering rather than specifically genocide, those that managed to get away were not pursued. Those who fled to the Asteroid mining settlements were eventually able to escape the solar system onboard trading vessels that began to enter the system after the Tuchallans conquered Sulimer. Those living in and around the city of Adelphi were lucky in that the Stargate was left unscathed by the attacks. In their hour of need, the Sulimeran Stargate activated, connected to a safe planet far away from the onslaught. Over the last few years, many Sulimerans have started to gather on the planet Kellimar. This planet was unpopulated and far away from where Sulimer was located. As such, it helped to shelter the Sulimerans from those seeking to exploit the scattered people. As more and more Sulimerans have gathered, they have rekindled their civilisation and are seeking to find a way back home. Since the Sulimerans fled their homeworld, they have also started to suffer in some ways from their lack of access to the Aqua Vitae. Whilst their advanced medical knowledge has helped them greatly, they are now having to work from a disadvantage. Their medical skills has helped in seeking refuge, work, and trading, and their help is often sought by those in need. Recent interactions ---- Back to Cultural Database Category:Cultures